Fall For You
by deathandallhisfriends
Summary: Love is all Hermione ever wanted from Ron. She needed him. And when she finally acts out and gets what she needs, it might blow up in her face. Ginny's opening herself up to Harry in ways, she never thought she would again. But does she really want this?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I own NOTHING Harry Potter. All the Praise is to J.K. Rowling for such an amazing series. Secondly, I have decided that since this is my first ever fiction that I've posted here on this site, I'm not going to stick so much with detail in the book. But more of entertainment using the characters, and creating a comedic romance. Also I am known to stop writing in the middle and never return to one story again if I get bored with it, so please, if you like or dislike please tell me! You could keep the story going. Oh and please, constructive criticism only! Thanks so much….enjoy!

_**The story begins in Hogwarts right around the sixth-seventh year. Like I said, it's not really, Voldy-filled, action-packed story, more for enjoyment, and a few laughs, lemons maybe in future chapters, if you like the storyline. (I may switch around with POVs too)**_

Chapter One Crazy Little thing Called Jealousy

(I owe all my inspiration for this chapter to Coldplay's 'Parachutes' it is a truly amazing album.)

Snow was falling gracefully to the ground. Wind gushed around every archway, and tower that made up Hogwarts. It was nearing mid-December, and Christmas break was around the corner. The school was full of the hustle and bustle of the Holidays; Teachers giving long term homework, students handing out Christmas cards, and luggage being packed for those going home for the duration of the holiday.

……..

"What does he even see in her?" Hermione snarled with a frown. She was constantly loathing Lavender Brown for being so happy, for being with Ron, for Ron forgetting the rest of the world for her.

"Hermione, maybe he'd tell you himself if you'd just go along and talk to him. You are best friends you know." Harry pointed out. They were sitting in the common room, Harry and Hermione, across from one another at a desk table. Ron was sitting across the room in a lounge chair with Lavender in his lap. She was twirling her hands in his hair, and whispering things into his ear and giggling. Hermione's eyes were on them still. "C'mon, Hermione, you're not going to change anything by just sitting here and looking at him. " Harry said, as Ginny walked by.

Harry's eyes followed her through the room. "You could be taking your own advice, you know." Hermione smiled at Harry, "Dean broke up with her almost two months ago. You have no excuse." Harry frowned, "I guess your right Hermione. But if I go talk to Ginny, you have to stop avoiding your feelings, and talk to Ron." Hermione nodded. With that, Harry stood and followed Ginny out the door of the common room as Hermione stared at him wide-eyed.

He caught up with her on one of the staircases as it cut her off in a move. "Hey, Gin, wait up!" Harry called and went to stand beside her. She smiled, saying, "Harry! How are you?" Harry grinned. "Well I'm fine….er…yeah fine" He mumbled. Confused as Ginny was, she did not inquire about the sudden nervousness Harry had.

Instead she asked, "Do you need something Harry?" He nodded. They were almost to the Great Hall now. "Yes, I was wondering…well…do you want to…" He took a long pause, forming his words, "Did you do your potions homework? I didn't understand number four." Harry blushed.

"Oh, yeah…sure… I could help you out if you want?" Ginny was not stupid, Harry knew who to ask for homework help, and it wasn't her. Something was suspicious. They made there way into the Great Hall. Ginny sat down, and Harry slid in next to her. "So…"Ginny began, "Number four?" Harry smiled, She returned the grin. "Yeah," Harry said. ….

Meanwhile, Hermione still sat in the common room, contemplating whether or not to go up to Ron and slap him or not. He kept looking at her, then turning to snog Lavender. After awhile of their giggling, she'd had it. The next time his eyes glanced over to her, she stood up, slammed her book shut and hurried out the common room, slamming the door behind her. Ron attempted to get up but Lavender pushed him back into a kiss. …..

Harry and Ginny were walking back toward the common room, laughing and chatting. It was getting late, and there would soon be checks to make sure no one was out after dark. They stopped to sit on a marble bench in the hall. "You know, Harry, you didn't have to use potions to get me to hang out with you." Ginny giggled.

"No I really….uh…that obvious huh?" Harry flushed. Ginny nodded, and they both laughed. "And I really enjoyed just talking Harry," she smiled, "Even if most of it was about potions…" Then, Harry, feeling brave, put his hand over Ginny's. She looked at him, cautioning. There were students walking by.

"Well, maybe, if you wanted, we could…go get a butter bear or something at Hogsmede?" Harry mumbled with a smile. Ginny returned the smiled, her eyes lit up. "I'd love to." She sighed. Harry stood, not letting his grip lose on her hand.

"We'd better be getting back," Ginny said, standing also. They both almost danced to the common room. As they entered, their hands parted. Ron and Lavender were at the bottom of the stairs saying goodnight. Lavender stole a kiss from Ron's cheek and they parted ways. Ginny turned to Harry, "Goodnight Harry…" She whispered and pranced up the stairs.

Harry turned toward the red lounge chair, where Hermione was standing, eyes out the window. He walked over slowly and wrapped his arm around her. As soon as she felt his grip, she pulled him into a hug. "Hermione…" Harry began, but she wouldn't let him finish.

"Shhhh…" She sighed looking up at him, "I couldn't say anything, Harry. I wanted to say everything I could to get her off of him…" She let her tears run. So often Hermione was the strong one, when it came to having your head on, Hermione always did. She never let Harry let his guard down, or Ron talk himself out of doing something. Harry had never seen her like this.

The two stayed for the longest time. Harry just let her cry, and he just comforted her. After all, there was nothing more he could do. Eventually, she pulled away from him and sat on the couch. "Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I just want to get some last minute homework in, so I can focus on my packing for tomorrow.

Harry nodded, "Should I stay?" She shook her head. "I'm fine, Harry, go get some rest." Harry followed her order, and left her alone. …..

Ron tiptoed down the stairs into the common room around 9. He was the only one up, which is rare, considering he is the one who sleeps in late. His eyes shot to the small sofa, in front of the burning fire place. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't know the frizzy hair staring at him. It was Hermione.

He went over to the couch, but didn't sit. She looked an absolute mess; Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were red, and she'd obviously slept in her school robes. "Hermione," Ron whispered. She jumped, startled, "Merlin's beard, Ronald! You could've announced yourself." Ron sat next to her. "Sorry," Ron mumbled, "Are you okay Hermione?" Her head shot his way, their eyes locking.

"What?!" Hermione snapped. "Are you okay?!" Ron repeated, "You look…" He didn't finish. "A mess?! Terrible, scary" Hermione ad-libbed, "Cant you pick the right word Ron?"

"Stressed," Ron said, "Do you need help with your packing? I've finished…" She shook her head. "Harry's helping."

"Oh." Ron attempted a change of subject, "Listen, I wanted to apologize. For yesterday." At this, Hermione turned toward him with a confused look. "I was a being…stupid. I shouldn't have just sat there and let Lavender all over me." Hermione shuddered at the name.

"Well, Its fine, because…I don't care," She was beginning to fill up. "Oh great, here it comes…" she whispered. "What's that?" Ron said. "Er…I said...It's freezing." She covered.

"Oh, here." Ron said, reaching his arm around her to pull a blanket over her. He kept his arm there. "You know, I am sorry…" Ron said again. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I know …"

…..

The train would be leaving the platform in just about three hours. Giggling, Ginny walked next to Harry as he helped her get her bags down the steps. "Hey, Hermione, do you want to come to Hogsmede with Harry and I before we leave?" Ginny asked, to be polite. But Hermione noticed Harry squeeze Ginny's hand and let go.

"No thanks, I have some books that I need to return to the library. I'll meet you at the train okay?" She said, smiling at Harry. They nodded and were off. Hermione, did as she said and headed to the library, passing by Lavender and Ron who were sitting side by side on a bench in the hall. Ron and Hermione made eye contact, and Ron smiled watching her as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Ron…Ron! Snap out of it!!" Lavender squealed, finally grabbing Ron's attention. He looked at her strange, "What?" He kept his eyes on her. "This is exactly what I wanted to talk about," Lavender snorted. "And what's that?" Ron asked. Lavender sighed, taking both of his hands.

"We have to break up," She said sternly. Ron shook his head, "What?" Lavender continued, ignoring him, "You're going to be away, for a month in yor home, with her… and.." Ron cut her off, "With who?"

"With Hermione. Ron, I don't blame you. I hear her crying at night, I hear her say your name in her sleep… I know how she feels about you. And I don't trust her. I saw the two of you this morning—"

Ron cut her off again, "Lavender, That was…it was nothing." She shook her head tearing up, "Oh, Ron I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at her. Even when you're snogging me, you keep an eye out, because you don't want to hurt her. And I don't know when your going to figure this out for yourself. And I don't like it. Your heart's not here. I don't know where it is, but It's not with me. So I'm done…Goodbye Ron."

She kissed his cheek, got up, and left him sitting there alone.

……

"Two butter bears, please." Harry said to the bar tender, as he found a table. They'd gone in a few other stores but this was there final stop. Harry grabbed the drinks and paid for them.

"Thanks," Ginny said. She sipped the butter bear and smiled. "I'm glad we did this." Harry smiled, "Yeah, me too." Harry agreed. Meanwhile Hermione had taken all her things to the train platform and was waiting for the train to arrive. Ron pulled his luggage right up and sat next to her. "Hermione."

"Ron…" She greeted. There was no more conversation. She had to many things to say, and Ron didn't even feel like speaking…

Hand in hand, Ginny and Harry hurried back to the common room. They both pulled their trunks and walked side by side, making it just in time to get on the Hogwarts express. On the train, Harry sat on the window side, Ginny soon fell fast asleep on his lap. Hermione and Ron sat polar opposite, Ron's eyes out the window, Hermione's on the floor….

The train took off into the glistening snow…..

**(hope you liked it… let me know… lemons in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I, being a perfectionist, wanted to get it just right. Warning: It is rated M for a reason. Please let me know what you think. **

**Once again, I do **_**not**_** own anything Harry Potter. All to J.K. Rowling, who is a genius. **

**I fell in love with the songs 'Catch Me' By Demi Lovato. Aslo: 'Misguided Ghosts' by Paramore and 'Try' sung by Asher Book from the FAME soundtrack They inspired most of my stuff in this chapter…**

Chapter 2: Beautiful Nightmare

_…I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him roughly. I let my tongue brush through the contours of his mouth. He took a step closer to me pushing his whole body against mine. I followed his lead, exploring his bare chest with my hands. He guides me to the bed. I followed willingly, pulling off my jeans in the process. Our mouths did not separate. This is all I ever wanted. All I needed……._

"Hermione! Get up!"

Hermione opened her eyes to Harry standing over her. "What..time is it?" She begged, rubbing her eyes. She could clearly see, though, that the whole room was dark. "It's 5:30," Harry said smugly. Hermione shook her head. She and Harry were sharing Percy's old room. They arrived at the burrow the night before in time to get to sleep.

"Then why did you wake me Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned, "You were…uh…making noises," He rubbed his eyes, "Sounded like you were having a nightmare." Hermione blushed, "Some nightmare," She mumbled low so Harry couldn't hear. He sat down on her bed. "So, are you okay?"

Hermione sat up, "Fine." Please don't ask me about it, she thought to herself over and over. "What was it about?" Harry asked, not wanting to pry, but to comfort. Hermione sighed, filling up a bit, not wanting to share the information with her closest friend. "It was…um…well…Ron…" She stopped.

Harry nodded, "You talk to him yet?" Hermione shook her head. "Not about what I wanted to." He looked at her, "It'll be okay Hermione. It'll work out." Hermione nodded, half paying attention. Her mind was still on that dream.

……

"Harry, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Ginny asked after they'd all finished eating breakfast. Harry smiled, "Yeah, of course." They made their way out of the home in minutes and began following a narrow road leading them off the property. They had left Ron sitting on the couch, and Hermione at a desk in the corner, writing owls to her parents that she arrived safely.

"So…you've heard about Lavender and Ron, I suppose," Ginny said. Harry nodded. She heard from Hermione that they broke up, She was a mess because it was because of her. Ginny was being very hesitant. They came to a bench under a tree, by now they were far from the house. "Well, I guess you know I didn't ask you to come here so we could talk about Ron." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"Harry, what do you think of me?" Ginny asked suddenly, keeping her eyes on the floor. Harry looked at her confused. "Your brilliant," He said without hesitation. She grinned slightly. "I'm sorry…I'm just…I guess I am a little, afraid…to open myself up, after Dean."

Harry took her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Ginny lifted her head, permitting a glance at him. "Ginny, I think your amazing. And I think you should put what ever happened with Dean behind you… I care about you, Gin, and… I won't hurt you. I swear, I could never do that to you."

He leaned in slowly gauging her reaction. She followed his lead, doing exactly what she said she'd never do again: opening up to him. Their lips met, for a short time. They separated and stayed close. Ginny put her hand on his neck, finding his lips once more, only this time she was more urgent.

Harry put his arm around his waist. Suddenly, she stiffened. "Harry…" She sighed. He pulled away from her as quickly as possible. "Sorry…" He mumbled. She laughed, "Don't apologize," she took his hand, "Thanks Harry."

…………

The sun was beginning to set, the sky was a deep purple, wind gushed around and flakes of snow began to fall gently to the ground below. "Lights out, boys!" Molly was shouting up the stairway toward Fred and George's room. They were testing out some new exploding products they ordered for the store.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door frame with a smile. "Came to say goodnight," Harry announced. Ginny nodded, "Come in then," He took a few steps forward. He had never actually been in Ginny's room before. "Well, sit down." He did. She took his hands in both of hers. "Have you told anyone?" She asked him. He knew what she was talking about. "No," He said, "Although Hermione will probably beg me what we did when we left the house so…"

"You should tell her," Ginny said bluntly. Harry nodded, "If that's what you want." She smiled, "Well, I guess we should be saying goodnight." Harry leaned in close to her whispering, "Goodnight Ginny." Ginny closed herself in their lips were touching slightly now. "Goodnight Harry."

They kissed, softly, sweetly, getting enveloped in the moment. Ginny put her arms around Harry, forcing herself closer to him. Harry followed her lead lifting his hand to place on her lower back.

"Now, hold it right there." It was Fred. Ginny jumped back. Harry put his hands in his lap and quickly looked away. "What do we have here George?" Fred laughed. The twins walked into the room. "I don't know George, looks like snogging to me." They both laughed in unison. Ginny threw her pillow at them. "Shut up, boys, Harry and I were just talking." She blushed.

"Yeah sure looked like talking." They said together. "GET OUT!!!" Ginny squealed, filling up with tears. She whipped out her wand. Fred and George laughed once more and turned and left. "Harry…I…" Ginny began. Harry was already half way out the door. "I'll see you later then," He kissed her on the cheek and turned swiftly, bumping into Ron in the process.

"Ron.." He said looking guilty. Ron shook his head, "What the bloody hell are you doing Harry?!" Ron shouted. Ginny was still at her door, with a stressed look on her face. "I was just…going to bed." Harry said quickly. "I meant with my sister?!" Harry looked at the floor and mumbled, "Saying…goodnight.." Ron gave him a stare mumbling under his breath. "Huh…you….goodnight…my _sister_…ugh….whatever."

………….

For the next two days, Ginny and Harry were very hesitant with each other. They would hold hands as long as it would go unnoticed. Harry and Ron had been in a constant feud. Harry would attempt to explain himself, and Ron would turn the cold shoulder. Meanwhile Hermione had been trying to calm Ron down bit by bit.

They would sit on the couch and talk; once they talked about Lavender, but not a whole lot, and how Ron tried to be upset about it, but really could care less if she was there or not. They would talk about Harry, and how Ron felt about Him being with Ginny. They had come to be closer, which was good.

………

It was late. Harry fell asleep and Hermione left the room, like she had been for the past few days. She peeked into Ron's room. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Mind if I come in?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, "Yeah, actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione came in and sat down next to Ron, "About what?" Ron looked at her, "Well, I've been thinking…" He paused. Hermione edged him on, "About?" Ron got very red.

"About you, Hermione," he seemed to have forced out. Hermione made a face, "What about me?" Ron looked at her now, "I feel like, I've been blind to what right in front of me, Hermione," he said, "I didn't realize how I felt…"

"Ron you've lost me," Hermione said, incredibly confused. "Hermione, do you think we would ever…" He took her hands. She pulled away. "Whoa, Ronald...Please..." Hermione knew where this was going. "Hermione?" He begged.

"I've wanted to say something about this for a long time…" Hermione began, tearing up, "I got so jealous when I saw you with Lavender. I wanted to be yours for so long… but now I don't know…" Ron sighed, "Please don't cry Hermione… I'll do whatever you need me to but please don't get upset."

"Tell me…" Hermione sobbed. Ron took her hands again, "anything," Hermione sniffled, letting her tears fall. "Tell me you don't love her. Tell me you don't want Lavender anymore. Tell me I can trust you."

Ron closed his eyes. "Hermione… Please." She didn't give him the chance to finish. "So it's what I thought…" She got up, storming out of the room…….

…….

"Gin, are you ever going to let me kiss you again?" Harry said. He was getting annoyed. Any time Harry would try to show affection to Ginny, she would push him away. "Eventually," She said bluntly. And Eventually she did. That is, as soon as the room was cleared, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I won't let Fred and George get in our way anymore." Harry smiled, "Good." She kissed him again.

That night Hermione was peculiarly silent. "Are you okay Hermione, Harry asked. Hermione shrugged, "I'll be okay." She had just finished telling him about the incident with Ron the night before. "I just need to get some sleep." And that she did.

…………

…_.He put his arms around my waist. "You know what I want, right now_?" _I shrugged, "What?" He kissed me full on the mouth, long and passionate pushing himself against me. "You" And that was all he needed to say. I kissed him hard, pulling off his tee shirt. He did the same. I moaned as he kissed my neck. I reached for the button of his jeans. He, following my lead, undid the clasp of my bra. My hands tangled in his hair. This felt so right. Increased breath, bodies exposed, moving in unison. It was how it was supposed to be. Our heart rates increased together, as I felt him inside me. We collapsed together. Magic….._

Hermione sat up, breathless. She glanced at the clock: 2AM. She raced her way towards Ron's room, as if having an epiphany. She closed the door behind her and sat on Ron's bed. She took a moment, taking a deep breath and then shook him. He woke up, realizing it was her, and sat up swiftly, looking confused.

"I think…I think I changed my mind," She said, urgently taking his face in her hands and kissing him intensely. She broke the kiss. He was out of breath and wide eyed, "Bloody hell Hermione…what in the world are you doing in...." He gasped. She kissed him again, "Shut up Ron," she ordered, pressing herself closer to him. She let her tongue explore his mouth. She broke the kiss a final time, "I need you Ron…." And their mouths met once again.

……..

(Well, I'm afraid that's it I would love to keep writing, but I'm afraid that's up to you guys…Reviews would be Great! Let me know how you liked it.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, feels like it's been forever huh? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been super busy. Like a project due every day this week and the last. Who knew tenth grade could get so stressful? Well anyway, here we have it: Chapter 3. I really tried to involve some comedy in this one. Since the description is humor and romance. Please feel free to let me know if I am totally NOT funny, and I'll stick to the romance. _

_Disclaimer: Once again, I own NOTHING Harry Potter. I am lucky enough to have the chance to be the puppet master of her brilliant characters. _

_And now…I give you, Ch. 3. Please let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 3: No Need to be Sorry**

The pitter-patter of rain on the window trickled slowly down the window. The cloudy fog allowed little light through, and it was cold; A rather ugly morning. Harry rubbed his eyes, cautiously sitting up. He reluctantly hopped out of bed, and glanced to the bed next to his. Empty.

Confused, and a bit dazed, Harry made his way down the stairs, bumping into Ginny in the process. "Gin—um—I was looking for—I'm sorry, Are you okay?" Ginny took his face into her hands and kissed him softly, "Good morning to you too." She turned swiftly and danced down the stairs.

…...

"Mmmm…" breathed Ron, rubbing his eyes, "rain." Hermione laughed through a yawn, "Point out the obvious Ronald." She sat up, glancing at the window, and whispered, "Morning." She was feeling another yawn coming on. There was a knock at the door before Ron could respond, instead he said, "One minute," got out of bed and stumbled for the door. He cracked it a bit and peeked through the opening. "Have you seen Hermione?"

It was Harry. Hermione was startled and sat, eyes wide. "She's uh…" Hermione threw a pillow at him, "not here." Harry sighed, "Well I didn't think she was." Hermione tried to get up, but caught her legs in the blanket. She rolled of the bed with an obvious thump.

"What was that?!" Harry asked. "Nothing!" Ron squealed, turning to Hermione, "Bloody HELL Hermione! Shut up!!" Harry was confused, "You're sure you haven't seen her?" Ron shook his head. Harry nodded, surrendering the scavenger hunt.

"Well, that was interesting," said Hermione, after Ron closed the door. "Interesting?! Hermione, that was terrifying…could you imagine if he would have—"Hermione cut him off, "—Not now. I have to get out of here before he comes back." and turned around, saying, "Put a shirt on," as she walked out the door.

…...

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Hermione. She had successfully got up the stairs and out of her pajamas in time for Harry to come back up the stairs. "Uh..I've been…around." He nodded, "Oh…" Killing the awkwardness, Harry changed the subject unsuccessfully, "Ron was acting pretty weird this morning." Hermione held in her laughter, making a face.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to gauge her facial expression. "Oh..Nothing, Where are you going?" She asked, as Harry reached for his jacket. "Ginny and I are going to Diagon alley, We're going to grab lunch, and go see Fred and George." He hesitated, "Do you want to come with us?" Hermione shook her head. "No uh…I'm actually going to get some tea and go back to sleep. I'm not feeling well."

Harry nodded. "Are you sure everything is alright?" She nodded, "I'll be fine I swear. You two go have fun." After he was sure she'd be okay, he turned and left.

…

Downstairs, Ron was lounged on the couch with a weird look on his face. He was mumbling something incomprehensible. "You stupid... mhm... broken ... i hate... mhm..." Hermione moved closer, "Are you alright?" Ron looked up at her, his face red. He lifted his wand and sobbed, "Again." Hermione laughed , "What happened this time?!" She was hysterical. His wand broke almost twice a year now, its a wonder how Mrs. Weasley hasnt murdered him yet. "I..uh...sat on it."

At this hermione giggled even harder. "What are we going to do with you, Ron?" Ron shrugged. Silence grew before them. Hermiones face stared at the the floor, "Well...um...I came down here because..." Ron looked at her sharpley, "Last night..." Hermione blushed, "I'm sorry Ron, I...acted on impulse." Ron looked down, "There's no need to be sorry..." Ron admitted. Hermione's head snapped his way, "I thought you...didnt want to...me and you..." Ron shook his head, "No! What I said the other day, about if you could see the two of us together, I was sort of...hoping, you'd say yes."

Hermione smiled, "Well than that changes things." She took his hand, "I am...sorry though, that you...fell asleep. I could have gone on kissing you..." Ron's face reddened, as he closed the lingering gap between them.

....

"Are you and Ron in some sort of inside joke?" Harry asked randomly that night. It was late, everyone was just settling down. Harry was in his bed propped up looking Hermione's way. Hermione was sitting up on the bed across from him, legs crossed with a smug look on her. "No. Not an inside joke, What makes you think that?"

"Well at dinner you two kept looking at eachother. Not directly looking, but he would look at you, and the moment he looked away, You would look toward him. It was sort of odd. And then I saw the two of you whispering about something and--"  
"--Harry," She cut him off rolling her eyes, "Your blind arent you?" Harry looked confused.

"I sort of... talked to him last night." Harry's eyes widened, "That's where you were this morning." Hermione laughed nodding. "You went there last night?" Harry asked. Again hermione nodded.

There was a harshly long silence. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry begged. Hermione sighed, "Nothing that serious." Harry looked her in the eye, "Well what did you talk about?" At this Hermione blushed deep crimson. "There uh...wasn't really much talking." Harry half jumped out of his seat. "Your kidding! Did you two..." Hermione shook her head, blushing more and looking at her hands in her lap, " I kissed him. I just couldnt stand it anymore, watching him, and not saying anything. So, I went into his room and I kissed, him.. but that's it..."

Harry smiled, "Hermione, You really expect me to believe you were in there all night and you just kissed? Am I mental?"  
"No, but we really only did kiss." Harry rolled his eyes, "Okay, we talked too, but unrelated to the subject, We were actually talking about you. Well I was. He fell asleep."

"And you stayed in the room?" Harry asked, aparently not catching on to any of this.  
"Yes. I...I wanted to savor the moment. He's so...beautiful...in a funny way when he sleeps...So I stayed, and eventually fell asleep too."  
Harry laughed, "I'm proud of you Hermione, and I'm glad you talked to him. "

Hermione smiled, leaning back on her pillow. "Thanks, Harry. I hope everything with you and Ginny is alright too." She said in an inquisitive way.  
"Actually," Harry said, "It's funny you should ask..."

....

(((Ha! more cliffhanger-ness! hope you liked it! let me know)))


End file.
